


You Really Think Some Lame Bus Could Take Me Out?

by Forgotten_Peggy



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Confessions, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hiatus fic, Hospital, Near Death Experiences
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 04:46:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9584180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forgotten_Peggy/pseuds/Forgotten_Peggy
Summary: Rosa never cried. So when Jake saw her crying after a phone call, he knew something was really, really wrong.Set after 4x12





	

Rosa never cried. Not in front of anyone, at least. It was one of the three things Jake knew about her. So when Jake saw Rosa take a phone call then moments later slam her phone on her desk, tears in her eyes, he knew something was really, really wrong. Clearly blinking back tears, Jake watched as she went into Holt's office only to emerge a minute later, grab Jake by the arm, and drag him towards the elevator.

"Where are we going? What happened?" Jake asked, thoroughly confused.

"We have to get to the hospital - Brooklyn Methodist. Now. I'll explain on the drive," Rosa replied shortly, punching the 'ground floor' button on the elevator so hard that Jake was scared she was going to break it.

"Are you sure you're okay to drive?" Jake was concerned for both his friend and whatever it was that she was concerned about. Clearly it was something big.

"I'm fine," Rosa's voice cracked a little but Jake didn't push it.

A minute later, they were in Jake's car, and it was three minutes after that when Rosa finally opened up to Jake. "Gina..." Rosa took a deep breath. "Gina was hit by a bus,"

Jake froze in shock as a single tear escaped and ran down Rosa's cheek. Gina, his childhood best friend, who was only ever nice to people if it benefited her, who he was pretty sure was bi but she didn't like labels, who was the first to know when any of his firsts happened in high school, had been hit by a bus.

Ten minutes later Rosa pulled into the car park of the hospital and they ran inside, desperate to know what happened. They spotted Boyle and Amy straight away. "Where is she?" Rosa demanded the second they entered.

"Still in surgery," Amy replied as Jake made her way over to sit down next to her. He grabbed her hand, both to comfort her and his own racing heart.

"What happened?" Jake asked quietly, but still loud enough that Rosa could hear from where she now sat in the corner, as far away from people as she could.

"She paused in the middle of crossing a road to check a text then the bus just came out of nowhere," Amy's breath caught. "It didn't even slow down. Boyle and I were on the side of the road, so we called 911 and came here straight away, that's when I called Rosa,"

"Have you heard anything about her condition?"

"Not yet,"

"Well, she's Gina. She's not going to let some bus kill her," Jake said, feigning confidence.

Rosa hoped to God that was true.

* * *

Two hours and twenty-three minutes later, a nurse finally emerged to tell Rosa, Jake, Amy and Boyle, who had since been joined by Holt and Terry, that Gina was out of surgery. Hitchcock and Scully weren't there, but that was probably for the best.

"She had a few broken ribs and some internal bleeding, as well as a broken leg and some minor brain damage, but she's expected to make a full recovery," the nurse told the mismatch group of Gina's friends.

"Can we see her?" Jake asked.

"Unfortunately we can only allow family to see her at the moment. Are any of Ms Linetti's family here?" Jake knew that none of them were. Gina's mom was on a cruise with Lynn, and Gina didn't have any other family in New York. He figured Boyle didn't count. Technically he was the closest thing to family she had there, having been one of her closest friends for 30 years. He wanted to tell the nurse that, wanted her to understand, but decided it was better if he didn't.

"None of her family are here," he said.

"Can I go in?" Rosa spoke up. She took a deep breath before adding, "I'm her girlfriend,"

The nurse seemed to think for a few seconds before nodding slowly and Rosa quickly got up, ignoring her squad's curious and confused eyes on her. Sure, she wasn't exactly Gina's girlfriend, but she was willing to say or do whatever she had to do to see Gina. She needed to know if she was okay. She didn't know why, but Rosa cared about Gina more than she'd like to admit. Sure, she cared about all of her friends, but there was something special about Gina.

When they got to the door of the hospital room where Gina was staying, Rosa was suddenly overwhelmed by a wave of fear, holding her back. What if Gina wasn't okay? What if Gina had completely changed? In one way, Rosa almost hoped that Gina wouldn't be humbled by this. Seeing her so different, or just in any pain, would break her heart. The nurse left her alone, and she slowly pushed open the door. She breathed out a sigh of relief at the familiar sight of Gina on her phone, even if she was in a hospital bed with a cast on her leg.

"Rosa! How'd you get in? They said family only," Gina said. "I was half expecting Boyle to come in with some comment that would make me need six hundred times more pain meds to forget,"

"I told them I'm your girlfriend," Rosa said shortly.

"Damn, Rosa, if you wanted to get in my pants you should've done it before some stupid bus tried to take me down. Now you're gonna have to wait," Gina smirked. "But maybe not for long, winky face," Rosa was now standing just above Gina, hip against the white bed.

"I did not say-"

"Shh, you know you want me," Gina said, reaching up to place a finger on Rosa's lips. Rosa couldn't help but smile a little, but tried to repress it nevertheless, so Gina wouldn't see it. "Why don't you just admit it?"

"You were just hit by a bus!" Rosa almost exploded. "I'm sorry, I'm just really stressed,"

"You really think some lame bus could take me out? I'm either going to die in a skydiving accident or not at all," Gina said, causing Rosa to smile.

"Okay, I'll admit it," Rosa gave in. "I do like you, okay? I was just too much of a coward to say it before,"

"I knew it! That's my girl, now come here and kiss me," Gina demanded. Rosa smiled and leaned down to press her lips to Gina's, smiling into the kiss. She guessed she wasn't far off when she said they were dating earlier. Not far off at all.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this is a bit ooc, I'm relatively new to writing these characters. If you want, send me prompts on here or message me, my tumblr is forgotten-peggy


End file.
